mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Salesman
David Scott, also going under many other aliases over the years such as The Infiltrator, Lance Vienne and The Salesman, is a minor antagonist in Majestic League 1 & 2 and 2059: The Invasion. History Early Life The true name and identity of this being is unknown, as he was reportedly born with his shapeshifting and mimicry abilities. And so he was an incredibly difficult child to raise. Growing up, Dave decided to use his powers for good. And so he enlisted as a mercenary for the U.S. Military. He was honorable and dutiful in his job, however Dave eventually saw a greater appeal in using his gifts in a criminal field, mainly due to the higher pay. And so he broke away from mercanary work and became a hitman, a freelance assassin-for-hire. He would show up, shoot whoever he was paid to, and disappear. His mimicry powers were an invaluable skill in his line of work, and it endured that he almost never failed a job. In the criminal underworld, he took on the moniker of "The Infiltrator". Despite the high body count The Infiltrator had racked up over time, he still tended to have some sense of morality when taking jobs. The Infiltrator operated mainly out of The City of Heroes and surrounding areas. Majestic League One day, when attempting to carry out a job on Sadie Volara, The Infiltrator had been incapacitated by a mysterious mercenary. When he regained consciousness, The Infiltrator found himself seated at a table occupied by various other villains in the city. At the head of the Table was The Gamemaster. The Infiltrator decided to join The Gamemaster's team, after of course being promised a high wage. The Infiltrator's first job was to accompany the team to an abandoned warehouse where they were supposed to steal a piece of a machine. However, the heist was interrupted when a group of heroes discovered their activities and attempted to stop them. The Infiltrator hid himself by blending in with the floor during this altercation. Soon, he and the other villains were teleported back to The Gamemaster's lair, narrowly escaping the heroes. Later, The Infiltrator would be given another job. He broke into City Hall, disguised himself as a staff member, and stole a key from the archives for The Gamemaster. This key would then in turn unlock a laboratory for the villains to steal the next piece of the machine from. The Infiltrator was then tasked to steal the next piece of the machine with Hydron while Scrapper was acting as a distraction by robbing a bank. The Infiltrator's true shining moment came during The Ball. He disguised himself as The Gamemaster so that he would instead by targetted by the heroes while the real Gamemaster escaped. The ruse was revealed when "The Gamemaster" was crushed between two ice blocks and flattened like paper, and he was then revealed to be The Infiltrator as he transformed back into his normal form. Later The Infiltrator found himself in The Gamemaster's "funhouse" of traps, and he sustained injuries that resulted in the loss of his heart and one of his hands. Eventually The Infiltrator managed to escape The Gamemaster's lair, without being caught by any of the Heroes. Majestic League: Volume 2 In the 2 months that followed, Dave received a prosthetic heart and hand for the injuries he received under The Gamemaster's employment. These prosthetics were a hinderance and a weakness, due to his vulnerable state that came out of it. Dave decided to start anew, and so he adopted the new identity of "Lance Vienne", altering his appearance. One day, on a random walk through the streets on a rainy day, Lance would encounter an altercation between The Plague Doctor and the "CEO" of Chem-X. The CEO was murdered, and when The Plague Doctor discovered that Lance had been watching he hastily fled. Lance stole the ID card off the left behind corpse abd took on the appearance of the Chem-X CEO. Je then infiltrated their headquarters under the guise of the CEO. In the building, Lance discovered the many projects they had been working on. Among them was an attempted recreation of a "ressurection serum" to revive the deceaeed. In a hortific accident, an employee was killed and his corpse was reanimated into a mindless zombie after it was exposed to the serum. Panicking, Lance fled the scene as the zombie ran loose and started to eat people before being gunned down. Later, Lance would be approached by an executive from Chem-X named Trevor Hartman. Trevor revealed that he and the rest of the company already knew of Lance's crimes, but they were willing to overlook it if he were to do work for the company. Lance was then tasked with delivering a vial of a mysterious substance to an "associate" of Chem-X. This associate was revealed to be The Plague Doctor. Eventually, a detective named Robert Pierce came to Lance. He had been planning a sting operation against The Plague Doctor, and Lance was to act as bait for the villain as he was supposed to deliver the next vial to him. After being bribed, Lance assisted in The Plague Doctor's capture. However this effort would prove to be worthless as The Plague Doctor escaped from jail shortly afterwards anyways. Trevor once again visited Lance, telling him that he wanted to show him something. He took him to the Chem-X Headquarters' basement, where he revealed the truth: Chem-X was merely a front for The Plague Doctor's operations. And The Plague Doctor was not just one man, but an entire cult. Then an army of Plague doctor cultists appeared before Lance, Trevor being one of them. Lance would then watch as the Plague Doctor Cult unleashed a zombie virus, and a large horde of zombies began consuming the entire city from the inside out. Pre-2059 After The Plague Doctor died and the cult's plans had failed, what fragments remained of the organization kidnapped Lance. They brainwashed and experimented on him through magical and alchemical means, transforming him into the paranormal entity known as The Salesman. Over the 40 years that followed, The Salesman assisted in the Plague Doctor cult's return to power. He often gained resources by making stringed deals with beings, and then implementing a "Monkey's Paw" effect so that he would be the one to ultimately reap the benefits. 2059: The Invasion When Savager died and his remains were taken into government custody, The Salesman used his literal powers of persuasion and made a deal that resulted in the remains falling into the hands of the "Worldwide Extermination and Science Division" (WESD), the plague doctor cult's new front company. Savager's corpse in turn was able to provide a DNA sample that was used to synthesize a new strain of The Savager Serum which would be used by WESD to create Beetle and ressurect The Plague Doctor, who was then rechristened as "Plague Knight". Plague Knight then assigned The Salesman to approach Christine Warren with a tempting offer. Christine's acceptance of this offer resulted in her being teleported halfway accross the world to an island off the coast of New Zealand. With Christine now out of the way, Plague Knight and The Salesman began to form a scheme. They formed together a team of the current-generation supervillains, much similar to the one formed by the Gamemaster that The Salesman had been part of in long times past. This team then set about bringing upon the destruction of Earth's defenses, so it would be weaker against The Xir'algath's invasion. After assisting in the attack on an Earth-Celerion embassy, The Salesman found himself to be matched and even slightly overwhelmed by the hero named Magnus. Sensing The Salesman's plight, The High Council of Xir'algath summoned him and offered to make a Magnus of their own: Parvus. The Salesman was quick to agree despite the warnings, and so the High Xir'algath each used a piece of their own substance to form Parvus. The Salesman gave Parvus a mind control ring enchanted with Xalnergy, so that she could be more easily controlled. The Salesman then unleashed Parvus against Magnus, and with Magnus occupied The Salesman was allowed to return to his work The Salesman then kidnapped Sadie as part of Plague Knight's plan to lure the Majestic League into his trap. As Sadie was held hostage by The Salesman, he attempted to "restore" her to the killer she was known to be when they originay met. But this was thwarted when the Majestic League gen. 2 arrived at theast minute. The Salesmen sent Parvus to deal with the team as he slipped away amidst the chaos. Appearance In the first Majestic League RP, The Infiltrator wore a dark casual suit, with a monocle that functioned as a long-range scope. He also Typicaly wore a long coat, and had a short beard. In the sequel, he appeared as a tall pale-skinned man with a short clean beard. He had long blonde hair loosely tied, and he also had a clockwork mechsnical hand. In 2059, The Salesman appears as a tall slender being wearing a red suit, which has many variations that can change at a blink of an eye. Its actual physical appearance is completely unkown, as any who look upon its face have an urge to look away, and forgetting its features once they do. Powers The Infiltrator had the powers of shapeshifting. He could mimick abojects and people and look exactly like them. He could also mold his body to adhere to surfaces and flatten his body as thin as paper. And he could temporarily separate portions of his substance from his body. The Infiltrator had a silvery liquid base for his transformations. But now as The Salesman, it is a silver gaseous state. And the shapeshifting powers had evolved, mutated and extended to a point where The Salesman can also shapeshift his own clothes.